Dominus Ignis
Dominus Ignis is a female Borganian, who rose the ranks to become a Dominus. She leads with a hard fist and a sharp customized blue steel blade. If it wasn't for her leadership, she would had joined the Crimson Guard and made it to the top. Instead, she was taken under the wing of Dominus Yunis. She joined Yunis's Battalion called 38th Infernal Brutes Battalion; a battalion mostly of brutes and juggernauts. She worked hard enough to become a War Chief, becoming a great asset for Yunis. Yuni's built her experience as he was a master and she was an apprentice. She hosted bootcamp often, to get the Battalion propaganda to Grunts. The grunts who were interested trained till they became brutes and enlisted the battalion. Her method expanded the battalion, making many reserves. Eventually, Yunis expanded it to link with the Space Force. As a Dominus, Yunis had purchased his own Space Fleet. Ignis was trained to be an officer, while her soldiers were given Marine training. The battalion moved from the Army to the Space Force becoming the 1st Aggression Armada. Eventually, Ignis was given the rank Fleet Commander. By success she obtained enough power to branch her own small fleet within the armada. When Yunis died in civil war, she claimed planets, moons, stantions, ships, soldiers and more that Yunis willed to her before he died. She became a Fleet admiral and created the 2nd Aggression Armada taking her assets and recruiting officers she knew from the 1st. Her Armada became the better, as the 1st Aggression Armada had multiple leaders to manage the Armada; meaning disputes and debates. Ignis made a network of recruitment, that made her have the biggest increase of manpower. She became famous, unbeatable when it comes to conquering planets and very organised. Dominus Renagon had visited her fleet unexpectedly. A transport ship landed in the Flag ship hangar with Crimson Guards. Renagon tasked her to invade a solar system as a "small campaign". She was honoured to do the Emperor's task. She prepared for war and was given prototype ships by Renagon. She won the campaign and was requested to return to Borgan. At Borgan she checked her network, it was stilling running well as new Brutes were being assigned to her armada. She was approached by many leaders for all sorts of topics. And then a Dominus approached her, telling her to go to the Infernal Fortress as she is wanted by the Emperor. She went to the Fortress and was titled Dominus. Dominus Ignis implemented a new rank, called Enforcers. To maintain the training, increase the discipline, and protect her network. She took over the 1st Aggression Armarda and made one admiral manage it and creating several others for other admirals to manage including her 2nd Agression Armada. She then made it a priority to guard the regions she conquered in space as Unsilar needed to expand. Her headquarters was on a Hadra, a planet shielded with a planetary shield generator. She died in a brutal fight against the Dos'huil, she was ripped to shreds and what was left of her covered with eggs. Her network was then used by her servants, which made them rise to power. The Agression Armadas were under the command of the admirals but Renagon commanded them to attack civilizations; to reduce threat level. She also was a supernatural, she had sorcerers teach her magic but she never joined the Sorcerers as she was a Dominus. She wore a female Drakolyte armour customized by her engineers, it was very revealing meaning it reduced the protection of her body in battle. As a brute she had high vitality and needed less weight to perform quicker. Category:Unsilar Category:Character Category:Borganian Character Category:Dominus